For centuries, people have been sleeping on mattresses to get a more comfortable rest, in order to be elevated off of the floor, and to gain protection from the elements. Several challenges face designers of mattresses including how to provide a reasonably priced high quality mattress, how to provide sufficient ergonomic support, how to reduce the amount of the sleeper's perspiration that is absorbed and retained by the mattress, and how to make the springs of the mattress last longer and provide more comfort. Two common types of mattresses are the metal spring mattress and the foam mattress. Although both the metal spring mattress and the foam mattress provide a more comfortable rest than sleeping on the floor, neither adequately reduces the absorption and retention of moisture and perspiration by the mattress. Moisture and perspiration absorption and retention is bad, because dust mites thrive on the moisture and perspiration retained by the mattress. Excessive dust mite dander and waste causes an allergic response in many people. Additionally, metal spring mattresses fatigue from use, start to sag, and become increasingly less comfortable. Metal spring mattresses that are inexpensive do not sufficiently protect the sleeper from pressure points caused by the metal springs. Metal spring mattresses are also very heavy and very difficult to move or even flip over. Finally, metal spring mattress cause electro-magnetic fields, which can interfere with sleep. There is a need in the art for a mattress that is light, free of metal, ergonomic, comfortable, and allows proper ventilation to reduce the amount of perspiration and moisture that is absorbed and retained by the mattress.
In the field of Belleville springs, some springs have been developed that function as a support system for separate cushions. One such Belleville spring is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,791 to Fromme (hereinafter “Fromme 1”), which discloses a spring element for supporting a seat cushion or a mattress. The Fromme 1 spring elements connect to a rigid platform in an array that supports a separate cushion on which a user sits or sleeps. Although Fromme 1 discloses an optimal type of spring, it fails to disclose attaching these springs back to back on a flexible grid and inserting that spring grid array into the core of a double-sided mattress. In fact, Fromme 1 specifically recites that the springs, when arrayed on a rigid platform, act similar to a box spring, and not as a mattress core. This is a fundamental difference.
Another Belleville spring cushion support system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,533 to Fromme (hereinafter “Fromme 2”), which discloses a cushioning support system for a mattress comprising a plurality of springs forming a grid structure. Fromme 2 specifically discloses and claims a box spring system that supports a foam chair cushion or a mattress. Although Fromme 2 discloses an optimal type of spring, it fails to disclose attaching these springs back to back on a flexible grid and inserting that spring grid array into the core of a double-sided mattress. In fact, Fromme 2 specifically recites that the springs, when arrayed on a rigid platform, act similar to a box spring, and not as a mattress core.
Another Belleville spring cushion support system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,727 to Fromme (hereinafter “Fromme 3”), which discloses support structure for a cushion or a mattress comprised of intersecting support structure elements (under-crosses or grid sections) with bearing (spring) elements connected on top. See FIG. 7a and Col. 7 lines 29-31. Although Fromme 3 discloses an optimal type of spring and a grid with a Belleville spring array, it fails to disclose attaching these springs back to back on a flexible grid and inserting that spring grid array into the core of a double-sided mattress.
In the area of mattress ventilation systems and structures, several systems and structures have been developed that allow ventilation in an effort to avoid moisture absorption and retention. One such mattress ventilation system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,315 to Lee, which discloses a three layer nylon and steel fiber mesh structure that is placed on top of a cushion or mattress. Although Lee's structure does promote ventilation, it fails to disclose a mattress with Belleville springs attached back to back on a grid support or that spring grid array inserted into the core of a double-sided mattress. Further, Lee's ventilation structure is more concerned with allowing perspiration to evaporate from the user's body, rather than allowing perspiration and moisture to ventilate out of the mattress itself.
In the area of internal cushion layers adjoining a spring layer in mattresses, numerous mattresses feature cushions that enclose a spring core. One such mattress is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,982 to Freeman, which discloses a quilted internal cushion directly adjacent to a spring array core of a mattress. Although Freeman recites a cushion layer or layers that enclose a spring core of a mattress, it fails to disclose a mattress with a core comprised of Belleville springs attached back to back on a grid support.
In the field of two spring arrays making up the core of a mattress, several mattresses feature mattresses cores with dual spring arrays. One such mattress is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,007 to Dabney et al. (hereinafter “Dabney 1”), which discloses a wire spring mattress core wherein two separate spring arrays that snap fit together in a front to front connection. The Dabney 1 mattress core specifically recites that each of the spring arrays attaches to a separate grid support. As such, the Dabney 1 mattress core has two separate grid supports and the springs are connected in a face to face manner. Although Dabney 1 discloses a double-sided mattress core with two spring arrays, it does not disclose a non-wire Belleville spring, or springs that are attached back to back on a single grid support. Further, Dabney 1 recites that the base of the springs are adjacent to the enclosing cushioning layers. Thus, Dabney 1 does not disclose a mattress core wherein the distal end of the springs are adjacent to the enclosing cushioning layers.
Another type of dual spring array mattress cores is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,097 to Dabney et al. (hereinafter “Dabney 2”), which discloses a wire spring mattress core wherein two separate spring arrays nestably fit together in a distal end to distal end connection. The Dabney 2 mattress core specifically recites that each of the spring arrays attaches to a separate grid support. As such, the Dabney 2 mattress core has two separate grid supports and the distal end of the springs contact or attach nestably to the base end of opposite grid support. Although Dabney 2 discloses a double sided mattress core with two spring arrays, it does not disclose a non-wire Belleville spring, or springs that are attached back to back on a single grid support. The reversed orientation of Dabney I or Dabney 2 is integral to those inventions and it would not be an obvious improvement merely to reverse the orientation because to do so, the entire structure of the mattress would be affected and changed thereby.
In the area of non-wire springs, numerous types have been developed that allow mattresses to be made with non-wire springs. One such non-wire spring is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,082 to Fujino, which discloses a non-wire spring that is shaped similar to traditional wire springs for mattresses. Fujino recites a resin or plastic spring wherein the springs are arrayed parallel between two grid supports. Although Fujino discloses a non-wire spring array inserted into the core of a double-sided mattress, it fails to disclose a Belleville spring, or springs that are attached back to back on a single grid support.
Thus, there remains a long-felt need in the art for a mattress that is light, free of metal, ergonomic, comfortable, and allows proper ventilation to reduce the amount of perspiration and moisture that is retained by the mattress.